legobatmanfandomcom-20200213-history
Killer Croc
"Waylon Jones, AKA Killer Croc, has a medical condition that warped his body into a massive crocodile-like form. He possesses super strength and is immune to toxins." Lego Batman DS Character Background Born with a disfiguring skin condition, Waylon Jones grew up amongst constant bullying due to his reptile-like appearance. Though he made a living in his adulthood as a sideshow carnival "freak", Jones eventually grew bitter against humanity and became a criminal known as Killer Croc. Though his intelligence varies from story to story, Jones is always portrayed as one of Batman's most physically challenging enemies, with strength bordering on superhuman in several incarnations. In addition, his rough, disfigured skin often makes it difficult for the Caped Crusaders to hurt him with physical blows. Much like his intellect, the level of how reptilian he is varies; recent incarnations of Croc often portray him with a long, muscular tail and razor-sharp teeth that can easily bite through bone. Like actual crocodiles, he is also often portrayed as a strong swimmer and often hides out in the sewers, where he can make a quick getaway if needed. Despite the profits and fear that it has earned him, Croc often states that he loathes his monstrous appearance, and has attempted to cure himself on several occasions. On one such occasion, he was injected with a virus that made him become even more crocodilian in appearance and animalistic in behavior and was forced to take a young debutante hostage in order to collect money for it to be cured. Unbeknownst to him, the ploy was engineered by The Riddler and Hush as part of their "war" on Batman. In Lego Batman: The Video Game After escaping from Arkham Asylum, Killer Croc joins forces with The Penguin in his campaign to take over Gotham City with an army of gun-toting penguins. Inside The Penguin's submarine headquarters, Croc is first seen arm-wrestling with Bane, who defeats him easily. Not taking his loss easily, Croc takes his anger out on a roosting Man-Bat. He then becomes an unwitting part of the Penguin's "demonstration" on how his machine works, when the bird-obsessed criminal corners him with a gun-toting penguin under his control. Croc is later seen planting a box filled with dormant penguins next to a fish truck. Later still, he becomes part of The Penguin's "rescue operation" to spring Catwoman from the police station, as she still has the diamond needed to power the machine. The two of them confront the Dynamic Duo on the Gotham waterfront, and though they are defeated, they manage to escape into the sewers. After the duo has sprung Catwoman from the police station, Croc is left behind by The Penguin and Catwoman to slow the police down. He eventually makes his way back into the sewers, where he confronts and is defeated by Batman and Robin. He is last seen in his cell at Arkham, chewing on the bars of his cell. In DS Killer Croc appears in Chapter 2 as the 4th boss in the 4th adventure The Sewers. Equipment and Abilities Killer Croc is one of the few villains in the game without any sort of weapon, as his strength is more than enough to take care of most enemies. As a character with super strength, he is naturally capable of lifting and pulling objects far too heavy for other characters. Possibly due to his warped skin and living for long periods of time in the sewers of Gotham, he is also immune to the effects of toxic waste and freezing cold gases. Killer Croc is also one of the few characters able to use an air attack, slamming a fist into the ground upon landing. He can also do a backflip, showing his reptilian agility as well as his strength. His first attack is to pick up and enemy with his super strength and break his head by doing a piledriver or throw him away. His greatest ability, however, is the fact that he is capable of free walking and attacking underwater. When he plunges into a body of water, he sinks to the bottom instead of floating, something that only Robin with his water suit is capable of accomplishing. This is the same for deep rivers of toxic waste so because Robin is not immune to toxins, Killer Croc is the only character able to use that skill. Like all characters with super-strength, Croc is equipped with two "throw" moves. One involves picking up the opponent and throwing them for a short distance, while the other involves pile-driving the opponent into the ground headfirst. Croc's primary means of transportation is his "Swamp Rider", a jet-ski-like vehicle with a front shaped like a crocodile's head. Though small, it is incredibly fast and armed with dual laser cannons. Like Killer Croc himself, it is also immune to patches of toxic waste. The Swamp Rider can also glide off of ramps like the Batboat. Killer Croc can also walk through freeze gas on the DS. Appearance Due to his condition, Killer Croc's skin is scaly and green, like that of a crocodile. He is also powerfully built and incredibly muscular, and his only piece of clothing appears to be a pair of blue jeans. As an added weapon, his teeth are sharp and pointed. Category:Madmen Category:Villains Category:ingame abilities Category:Characters Category:Characters appearing in ds story sequences Category:Fatally wounding maniacs